The Jericho Files
by Christian1
Summary: Chris Jericho soon finds that there really is an 'after' party within the WWF, after all.I do NOT claim to own any of the people in these, nor do I claim to own the lyrics used within them.
1. The Right  err, the WRONG Stuff

Chris Irvine, as usual was the last to leave the arena that night. He liked to stay behind until most of the fan's had left for the night. Not that he mind'ed them. But after having your shirt shredded twice on one night, was pressing thing's. So he started bringing his CD Walkman and his game boy color. Glancing up at the clock he realized how late it really was. It was now 1:30, almost three hour's since Raw left the air. 

"Damnit! If I'm locked in this place tonight..."he muttered trailing off. Two month's earlier Chris had fallen asleep after a Smackdown, little did he realize how late he actually slept. An on duty security guard caught him trying to leave. After refusing to believe who Chris was, he took him down to the station. In the end Chris had spent the night behind bar's. That was one night he didn't want to relive. Getting up to retrieve his thing's, he remembered the mental note he had made earlier that day. On an impulse he brought his Video Camera with him. Not quite sure why, since it turned out he didn't even use it. With a small frown he picked up the carrying case and his gym back, then started to the door's. As he reached them he heard a faint tune echoing through the hall's. Curious, he set his bag by the door then, carrying his camera, started towards the music. It became louder as he gotten closer. When he was able to make out the word's, his stomach began to churn.

_The Right Stuff The Right Stuff_

_The first time was a great time _

_Second time was a blast _

_The third time I fell in love Now I hope it lasts_

_I can see it in your walk _

_Tell it when you talk _

_See it in everything you do _

_Even in your thoughts_

New Kid's on the Block. Chris shivered at the thought, yet he continued to inch closer and closer to the open door to which the music waved out. The music had shocked him...who was listening to it, and what they were doing down right dumbfounded him.

_You got the right stuff, baby _

_Love the way you turn me on _

_You got the right stuff, baby _

_You're the reason why I sing this song_

_All that I needed was you _

_Oh girl, you're so right _

_And all that I wanted was you _

_You made all my dreams come true_

_**Chorus**:  
Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh The Right Stuff _

_Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh The Right Stuff_

Vincent K. McMahon danced in the middle of the room, clad in only his boxer's and tee-shirt. He held a microphone in one hand, pretending to sing along with the band. Chris smiled at the sight, remaining in the shadow's he pulled out his video camera and turned it on. He taped Vince as Vince jumped and sang all around the room. Tear's formed in Chris's eye's, he was beginning to wonder how much longer he would be able to contain his laughter.

_Your first kiss was a sweet kiss _

_Second kiss had a twist _

_Third and your fourth kiss I don't want to miss_

_I can see it in your walk _

_Tell it when you talk_

_ See it in everything you do_

_ Even in your thoughts_

_You got the right stuff, baby_

_ Love the way you turn me on _

_You got the right stuff, baby _

_You're the reason why I sing this song_

As the song began to wind down, Chris noticed and zoomed in on Vince reaching those high note's and trying to perform the shuffle. His own face was bright red, from laughing silently. Never before in his life had he seen such an awful sight.

All that I needed was you In my life, you're so right And all that I wanted was you You made all - every one of my dreams come true

_Chorus (twice) Girl, yeah baby, yeah,  
You know you got the right stuff _

_And girl, yeah baby _

_You know you know you've got it girl_

_ In my life, you're so right _

_You made all - you know what you did_

As he sung the last verse Vince jumped up, falling into a split.

"That had to hurt." Chris mumbled alittle to loud to which he alarmed Vince of his presence.

"Is someone there?" Vince called out. His own voice uneasy.

Chris simply smiled and turned the camera off, as he slowly slid back to the exit where he left his gym bag, he couldn't help but wonder...

"Would the Fan's be ready for Vince to bust-a-move!"


	2. Baby One More Time

Chris grinned as the show ended, one week earlier he had caught ... and taped, Vance McMahon's version of The Right Stuff. Curiosity pegged at him, after the Smackdown taping he waited again, hoping to catch another rare video. Ending up empty handed, and almost standing behind bar's again. Tonight though he had that feeling something was going to go on. 

"If anything would come out of this at least I'll have a lot of blackmail on Vance." Jericho mused.

"What's that?" Jeff Hardy asked him, Chris just shook him off and continued on to his locker room. Avoiding all of the question's and look's. He didn't want anyone to stop him from staying behind, not tonight. Once safely inside his locker room, Chris quickly took a shower and cleaned up his thing's. Afterwards he shut the light to his room off. Not wanting to attract any attention, he put on his headphone's and laid down to wait.

When what seemed to be day's, which was only two hour's he quickly got up, gathering his gym bag and arming his camera, Chris stepped out into the hallway. He found that the light's were still on.

"Janitor's." Chris thought. Quickly he walked down to what was Vince McMahon's locker room, preparing the camera as he went. When he got to the door, he felt his stomach drop. He had wasted his night for nothing. Vince had either already done his jam or had just left without it. Sighing Chris began to make his way to the main entrance, hoping someone would be there to let him out.

Pausing to put his camera back inside the case, he thought he heard a faint sound.

"It couldn't be...could it?" He asked to the air. Carefully he dropped his gym bag and carrying the camera he headed towards the sound. As Chris got closer, the lyric's became more understandable. Grinning from ear to ear, Jericho edged his way toward the cafeteria, preparing the camera as he did. When he reached the corner that would turn right into the cafeteria, he froze. A new song had started.

_Oh baby, baby How was I supposed to know _

_That something wasn't right here _

_Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go _

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_ Show me how want it to be_

_ Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because_

_Chorus: My loneliness is killing me I must confess I still believe _

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind _

_Give me a sign _

_Hit me baby one more time_

"Vince?" He wondered, not yet to secure to look, he decided to give himself a pep talk. "All right Chris, on the count of three. 1...2...3.." Quickly he poked his head around the corner, finding himself not being able to tear himself from his discovery.

Oh baby, baby The reason I breathe is you Boy you got me blinded Oh pretty baby There's nothing that I wouldn't do It's not the way I planned it Show me how you want it to be Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because

There, dancing in a school girl outfit, (like a school uniform) was Spike Dudley, Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, Jason Reso, Trish Stratus. Leading them all was non other then the Big Show...Paul White! Chris felt the laughter rise up through him. Just seeing the six of them in the skirt's was to much, but to listen to them sing and to watch them dance. Performing the exact movement's Brittany did.

"This is TO good." Chris throughout to himself as he fumbled with the camera, finally able to get it steady and on the correct target just as they performed the last verse of the song. He watched as Paul waved his hand's this way and that, placing them over his heart then to his head. He watched when Matt placed the gun's to his head, when the song said you drive me crazy. Adam, Jason and Spike seemed to be mimicking Paul, while Trish dance seductively on her own, trying a few time's to lure one of the guy's to her.

_Chorus: My loneliness is killing me _

_I must confess I still believe _

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_ Give me a sign _

_Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know _

_Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go _

_I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now _

_Don't you know I still believe _

_That you will be here _

_And give me a sign _

_Hit me baby one more time_

When the song came to it's end, the group began to pick their thing's up and head back to their original locker room's to change. Seeing Adam and Matt coming his way, Chris ducked into the bathroom behind him. As the pair passed, he heard Adam say to Matt if he thought Vince would ever let them perform on Raw. If Matt replied Chris never heard it, being sure no one would see him, he came out of the bathroom and went back to where his bag laid.

"If you only knew what type of man Vance is Adam." Jericho thought laughing. "Hell you may even want him to join in on your little band!"

He continued to laugh as he left the building, the camera safely tucked away for another day...and yet another secret to unfold.


	3. Lollipops or Olympic Hero's

Chris Jericho walked slowly into the arena, he had been given the night off but felt an impulse to go anyway. He walked carefully inside, as to not be seen. After only signing a handful of autograph's he made it in. Silently he walked to the end of the hall, the one room he knew would be empty by now. Easily he stole into the dark room. The man he was waiting for would be back in a matter of minute's. He only hopped, his source was right. 

**Earlier that Day**

Chris shot out of his bed, halfway falling onto the floor, as his phone rang shrilly next to him.

"Hello." He had mumbled into it.

"Don't' talk Jericho, just listen." The voice came. "I know about your video's, I know about your late night's."

Chris took a deep breath, how could anyone had known about it...he had been so careful.

"Surprised, eh?" The voice rasped again. "Well, don't be. I'm only here to help. Tonight, if you hide away in an Olympic Hero's locker room, you may just be in for a treat."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked slightly confused.

"Jericho ... let me ask you something.." The voice paused. "Do you...like Lollipop's?"

The voice didn't wait for an answer, for they quickly hung up the phone. Chris, however, pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it.

"Who was that?" He pondered, and continued to wonder if he should do as the voice said. Sure he had the night off.. "Oh what the hell, it could be some interesting footage!"

**Back to the Present**

Hiding behind the couch and chair in the far corner, Chris sat down. Glancing at his watch, he found he still had a few moment's before his victim was due back. Quickly he made a check on his equipment, making a mental note not to turn on his camera until the light's were turned on. Surely he didn't want that person to know he was there. When everything was in working order, Chris turned his attention toward the door, waiting for the Olympic Hero to emerge. He smiled as he soon seen Kurt Angle hurrying through the door. Once inside Angle locked the door and turned the light on, once on Chris flipped on his camera.

"Finally!" He heard Kurt say in exhaustion.

Chris watched in amazement as the Olympic man reached inside his bag, pulling out yet another bag, then he walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"What the fuck?" Chris mumbled. He was furious, this wasn't what he had wanted to see. He had thought ... or had hoped to catch him in something. Growling in frustration Chris began to stand up, at that exact moment the bathroom door reopened, growling again Chris sat back down.

"Don't tell me I have to wait here until this chump goes home." Chris thought as the bathroom door opened wider...and wider. When it had opened all the way, Chris's eye's went wide.

Kurt Angle was dressed up in a little girl's outfit. He had a woman's sailor suit on, which looked more or less for a child. Then it had looked like he painted on little dimple's on his face. Chris looked down at Kurt's feet with the camera, smiling a little when he noticed the stocking's and the little white shoes Kurt had on. He then let the camera travel back up to Kurt's head, stopping at the mop of curl's that he now had on his head. With one hand covering his mouth, to hold in the laughter, Chris taped on.

Kurt moved from the doorway, to the main door, checking to make sure it was securely locked, he went to his bag once again. This time pulling out an old tape deck.

Chris's eyebrow went up, like the Rock's, when the music hit.

_I've thrown away my toys,  
Even my drums and trains,  
I want to make some noise,  
with real live airplanes.  
Someday I'm going to fly,  
I'll be a pilot to,  
and when I do,  
how would you,  
like to be my crew?_

Kurt began to move with the song, he would bring his hand's up to his face while holding his knee's together and bending a bit. Then he would go into another pose. The pose's seemed to go on forever. Chris, though, taped each and every one, with a huge smile on his face.

When the second verse started Kurt paused it and returned to his bag of goodie's, this time he produced a huge lolly pop. Resuming the tape deck, he began to sing and dance again.

_On the good ship lollipop its a sweet trip to the candy shop where bonbon's play,  
on the sunny beach of peppermint bay Lemonade stands,  
everywhere crackerjack bands,  
fill the air,  
and there you are,  
happy landings on a chocolate bar.  
See the sugar bowl do a tootsie roll in a big bad devils food cake,  
if you eat too much,  
oh, oh,  
you'll awake,  
with a tummy ache._

With each candy touch and turn Kurt gave a childish smile. He twisted, turned, patting his stomach and rear. Chris stayed where he was, catching everything on tape. As Kurt danced, Chris noticed that he now had tap shoes on.

"How the hell did he get those on without me seeing?" Chris asked himself, then laughed. The shoes only added more to the show. He watched as the end of the second verse came, watched how Kurt grabbed at his stomach, pretending to have a real stomach. The sight was to much for Jericho, who let out a snort. The foreign noise caught Kurt's ear's, he paused for a moment. Then as if deciding it was his imagination, he went back to his act.

_On the good ship lollipop its a nice trip,  
in to bed you hop,  
and dream away,  
on the good ship lollipop_

As the music wound down, Chris frowned. The site was to much, to funny, and he didn't want it to end. But as the lyric's went on, Chris watched as Angle's eyelid's began to droop, then as the song said. "In to Bed You Hop..." Kurt fell onto the couch out cold, with a smiling Chris, camera in hand behind him.

Jericho waited ten minute's, to make sure Kurt was asleep, until he quietly slipped out the door. Not before turning the camera one more time on a sleeping Kurt. Catching Kurt laying on the couch, still in his costume and still clutching his lollipop.

As Chris walked out of the building that night, his thought's went to the voice he heard in the morning and then to his new building library.


	4. The Dogs are Out

Exhausted after yet another long match between himself and HHH, Chris Jericho threw himself down onto the couch that was so graciously placed in his locker room. Normally his match's didn't take to much out of him, but as usual Triple H tried to out due Chris, so naturally Chris had to try and out due him. The end result ended with them both over heated and exhausted,  
tonight's match had literally wore them both out. Chris stretched his aching muscle's, feeling them stiffen to the new movement, begging not to be moved again. Finally he reached a comfortable position, and closed his eye's. 

"I don't care." He thought. "I'll stay here the whole night if I have to."

Chris drifted off into a deep sleep, hour's upon hour's drifted by with Chris dead to the world. The shrill ringing of his cell phone, drug him back from his blissful sleep, half awake he reached for it and turned it on.

"'ello.." Chris mumbled into it getting no reply.

"I said ello?" He asked again into the phone.

"Look over by your door Jericho."A voice on the other end came. "You've got a present."

Oddly as it rang, the phone clicked off leaving a confused Chris Jericho on the other end. He had recognized the voice instantly, for it was the same one that had talked to him only two week's prier. Feeling more awake, Chris tried to sit up. His back cracked, bones creaking in several place's.

"I've got to remember to ask for some time off." He mumbled to the empty room. Only after stretching the rest of his body carefully Chris stood up and ran a hand through his long blonde hair.

"Wonder what time it is." He thought glancing at his watch and noticing that it was 2:04 am. As if on cue a soft throbbing thumped at his head, almost at a soft beat. Grimacing some Chris began to head toward the bathroom.

"Maybe some cold water will wake me up." He thought walking towards it, pausing when a white piece of paper laid at his feet. "What the...?"

Chris bent down to pick it up, completely ignoring his back muscle's pleading with him, not to move. Frowning a bit, Chris flipped the paper over and carefully read what was on it. A huge grin plastid his face as he read the five lone word's. Quickly he gathered his belonging's, stuffing everything into his carry bag then quickly flew out the door. The bag in his one hand, and his camera set and ready to go on his other. As he headed down the hallway, still clad in his wrestling attire, he noticed that the soft thudding he once thought was in his head, wasn't. But that it was actually music playing, just a little loud and far away. The sound getting louder and louder, the closer he got the more and more he was able to make out.

_Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof_

_Chorus:  
Who let the dogs outwoof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs outwoof, woof, woof, woof_

_woof, woof, woof, woof_

Chris's grin widened as he strode through the hall's, trying to make out where the sound was comming from. Instinctively, he found himself by the main doorway, quickly he dropped his bag, then made his way back into the building. Following the barking dog's, sweating in anticipation of the humor that was instore for him. As he continued to walk toward the sound, Chris found himself walking on a similar path. It was the same path he had used to go to the ring area.

"I wonder who's out there." He thought.

_When the party was nice, the party was jumping' Hey, Yippee, Yi, Yo  
And everybody havin' a ballHah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo  
I tell the fellas "…start the name callin'…" Yippie Yi Yo  
And the girls report to the call The poor dog show down_

_Chorus:  
Who let the dogs outwoof, woof, woof, woof Who let the dogs outwoof, woof, woof, woof Who let the dogs outwoof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs outwoof, woof, woof, woof_

Pausing at the curtain, Chris peeked his head into the inner part of the arena. He noticed there were pink and purple, along with some green light's flying in every direction. The ring portion was still in place, except for the rope's, they had been removed. Inside of the ring, laid some prop's the other wrestler's would use for the hard-core match's, such as the trash can's and chair's. The can's laid on their side's, while the chair's sat up right.

"What the..." His said, still confused to what was going on.

_I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast She really want to skip town Get back off me, beast off me Get back you flea infested monger_

_Instrumental Chorus:  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof_

The song was blasting through the pa, and he was pretty sure picture's flashed on the titan screen. Picture's of all sort's of dog's, and doghouse's.

"Alright! Let's get this show moving!"

Chris's head jerked to where the voice came from, his eye's falling to a whole new site of their own. Off in the left corner of the ring stood Linda McMahon, Mic Foley and the Acolytes. The fact that they were all together, didn't suprise Chris. It was the way they were dressed that did. Both Ron and John still wore their wrestling pant's, but on their head was place fluffy dog ear's and around their neck's...spike collars. He was laughing when he seen the two, but as his eye's traveled on to Linda and Mick they widened in shock and discust.Both Mick and Linda were dressed in whole suit Black Spandex. They each looked to have had a whip wrapped in their hand.

The sight of the four, took Chris's thought's away from him. Lately he had been seeing many of thing's...but this one...

"This one is just plain out there." Chris mumbled and pulled up camera. He taped the foursome talking over some thing's, then preparing for the show. Finally they gathered just infront of the ring, Linda counted to three outloud and then their act began...

Ron and John stood in front of Linda and Mick, the Acolytes instantly feel to their feet allowing Mick and Linda to clip the end's of their whip's to the two's dog collar's. Without a word from the trainer's, the two "dogs" walked to the ring on all four's with their walkers just behind them. Silently they got into the ring, only to have Linda and Mick remove the leash's and sit down on the chair's. John and Ron crawled on the ring each giving a pretend bark once in a while or quickly sniffing the other's rear end. When Linda clapped her hand's once the dogs crawled over to the trash can's and got in as far as they could.

Chris seen the smile on Linda all the way in the back. The foursome sure was enjoying it. Suddenly Linda clapped twice, the dogs instantly coming to attention and moved to their master's.

_Instrumental Chorus:  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof  
woof, woof, woof, woof_

_Verse:  
I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them canineYippie, Yi, Yo  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!"Yippie Yi, Yo  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Her bone runs out now_

_Chorus:  
Who let the dogs outwoof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs outwoof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs outwoof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs outwoof, woof, woof, woof_

_Chant:  
Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_

Quickly the two dog's crawled over to their master's, John went to Linda and Ron went to Mick. The grin's on the three men's face's caused Chris's stomach to twist. When they went to their master's crossed knee's, trying to nudge them apart with their nose's, Chris felt the wave of nausea hit. The site was sickening, as the song moved on the eager the two dog's became, nudging or licking at their master's leg. Finally the master's stood, relapsing the leash's on to their pet's, the master's walked the two pet's back off of the ring, walking them to where the ring rope's and post's laid. Growling the two dog's stood,  
dropped their paint's and urinated on the rope's while their master's patted away on their behind's.

Chris pulled back from the curtain, he had seen enough. Probably enough for a few lifetime's. Grimacing he turned the camera off, then headed back towards the front door. He wanted to forget this night, and he sure as hell wanted to keep away from the rope's and ring pole's the next night.

As Chris walked away, the paper he had received under his door, dropped from his arm...landing on the floor. Chris Jericho, neither noticed, nor cared about it, he continued to walk.

_The paper had read: TIME TO LET THE DOGS OUT?  
A picture of a dog with his knee's crossed and his hand covering his mouth was above the caption._

_Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on I gotta get my girl I got my myind on _

_Do you see the rays comin' from my eye _

_What could you be friend that Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts \_

_And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful _

_'Cause I'm the man of the land _

_When they see me they do…ah-ooooo(howl)_

_Chorus (5 X's :  
Who let the dogs outwoof, woof, woof, woof Who let the dogs outwoof, woof, woof, woof Who let the dogs outwoof, woof, woof, woof  
Who let the dogs outwoof, woof, woof, woof_


	5. Color Me Bad

Jericho grunted as he rolled out of the ring. Finally his match was over, he had been sore when he entered the match. And wrestling with The Undertaker, no matter how much they rehearsed it still resulted in pain. 

"Damn ofe!" Chris muttered as he made his way back to his locker room. Not to surprised as he got closer to see an envelope tacked to his locker room door. "Now what?"

With ease he pulled the letter off of the door then entered his locker room, allowing himself to sink into the nearest couch. As he sat Chris's bone's and muscle's thanked him with creak's and crank's. Lifting his hand up, he opened the letter.

_"To the - Ah tick tock ya dont stop)  
(To the- Ah tick tock ya dont stop)  
Oh...oh... (I know you not going sing that song!)"_

Was all that it read.

"Now what's this supposed to mean?" Chris said shrugging. "Aww hell, I don't care anymore."

With that he rose from his seat, leaving the letter lay on the couch Chris stripped and went to shower. Twenty minute's later, he reappeared with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I don't give a damn. Tonight I'm just going back to the hotel and getting some sleep." He said as he toweled off and quickly dressed, grabbing his bag and camera case, Chris left the room. "Straight to the hotel." He muttered over and over again.

He didn't get through the first hallway when he heard the music playing. Shaking his head as if to try and get rid of the sound, Chris continued on. A few more step's and he found curiosity caught the best of him. Quickly he took out the camera and hid the camera's case along with his bag under a near by chair then hurried towards the awaiting music.

"I can't just have one good night rest!" Chris groaned inwardly. This was the absolute last thing he had wanted to do tonight ... yet as usual his mind had other plan's.

Closer and closer Chris walked to the sound, finding himself going further and further into the depth's of the arena.

"Where the hell's this music coming from?" He thought as the word's began to become clearer.

_Come inside take off your coat I'll make you feel at home Now let's pour a glass of wine coz now we're all alone.  
I've been waiting all night so just let me hold you close to me.  
Coz I've been dying for you girl to make love to me.  
Girl you make me feel real good.  
We can do it til we both wake up.  
Girl you know I'm hooked on you.  
And this is what I'll do... ( I wanna love you down)_

"I wonder who it could be." He said as he entered the boiler room, turning yet another corner he became face to quite a scene. Mick Foley, Glen Jacobs and Mark Caloway all stood inside the room. Glen and Mick with their respective mask's on..Mick's being his ManKind mask. Mark, stood across the two men, in his hand's appeared to be his belt. Mark was stripping for the duo.

Chris shivered at the thought. "That's disgusting!"

_I wanna sex you All night (Ah tick tock ya dont stop)  
You make me feel good I wanna rub you down I wanna sex you up. (Ah tick tock ya dont stop)_

Quickly Chris raised the camera then returned to the shadow's of the room, zooming in he watched as the Bigger man stripped for the other two, taking the time to let them move their hand's all over his body. Searching every nook and cranny. Calaway finished his act by throwing himself onto Glen's mouth, kissing him for all he was worth.

_Let me take off all your clothes Disconnect the phone so nobody knows, Ya!  
Let me light a candle So we can make it better Making love until we drown. (Ah tick tock ya dont stop)  
Girl you know it feels real good.  
We can do it till we both wake up.  
Girl you know I'm hooked on you.  
And this is what I'll do...Ya!_

"My turn." Chris heard Mick say as he stood and began to strip as the music played on. Jericho taped ... watching as Mark began to stroke Glen's shoulder and as Glen urged Mark to go on.

_I wanna sex you up (Ah tick tock ya dont stop)  
Makin' love until we drown (Ah tick tock ya dont stop)  
I wanna sex you up (Ah tick tock ya dont stop)  
All I wanna do is I wanna sex you up (Ah tick tock ya dont stop)  
All night_

_Girl you just make me feel so good.  
I just wanna, I just wanna look at you Don't say anyhting at all,  
Just lay back, and in joy the ride. Yeah!_

When Mick began to remove his pant's, Chris shut the camera off and left the room. The site was pure sickness, it was surely something he would live to regret ever taping. Carefully he made his way back through the hall's, vaguely hearing the soft echo's of their song...

_All I wanna do is.  
I wanna sex you up, all night Girl you make me feel good.  
I wanna rub you down.  
I wanna sex you up (Ah tick tock ya dont stop)  
Listen..._

_Make sweet lovin all night long.  
Feels so right it can't be wrong.  
Don't be shy get with me. ( I wanna Sex you up)  
Open up your heart and I'll set you free. ( I know you not going to sing that song)  
Oh I Wanna touch you in all the right places baby,  
I wanna make love to you. Ya!  
All night, All night,  
You in me, Girl.._

As he reached where his bag's laid, Jericho shivered ... tonight was one of those night's where he should have listened to his mind ... instead of his wallet.


	6. Baby Got Back

Chris sighed, it had been months since he had last gotten a note from his mysterious insider. And it had seemed like everyone backstage had heard about a "peeping tom" running around. Which marked off any chance he had of seemingly catching someone in the act. 

Tonight had been the night of the Royal Rumble, after a successful defeat over The Rock, Chris was back in his locker room gathering up his gear to leave the arena. After packing everything, he picked up the small camcorder, which he now carried with him everywhere.

"Look's like I wont be needing you anymore." He remarked glumly, as though on cue Chris's cell phone rang shortly after his sentence.

"Talk to me." He said into the phone.

"Don't talk, just listen." A voice returned bringing a smile to the man's face. His informer had a leak. "Tonight, there's going to be a little jiggy action taking place in one of the back room's."

"Who's going to be there?" Jericho said, breaking the rule of the game. Instantly the other man hung up. "Damnit!"

The smile on his face grew wider, another tape would soon be added to his little collection.

"I just wonder who it will be." Jericho mumbled, picking his things up to take them out to his rental car. "Who."

"Who what?" Someone said from the door leading into the room.

"Huh?" Chris said glancing up to see Rikishi standing there, still in his ring attire. "Oh, someone had to been in my locker room. My watch is gone."

"You to Chris man?" The big man asked, Chris nodded in return. "Stephanie had a ring stolen out of her room earlier tonight!"

"That so?"

Rikishi nodded.

"Well, guess we'll just have to be on the lookout, huh?"

"Guess so." He said then walked away from the room, Chris waited a few moments before leaving as well.

"So Steph lost one of her little rings?" Jericho thought, remembering the lie he had told about his watch. "Not like the princess couldn't buy a new one."

Shaking his head Chris loaded his car up then, along with his camera, snuck back inside of the arena, heading toward the back, where he had hoped to catch some action. A quick glance at a clock hanging in the hallway alerted Chris that it was only midnight, which ment if anything was going to happen it may still be awhile.

Slipping into the men's restroom, Chris hid within one of the stalls. Willing to wait until daybreak if needed, inside.

A soft thump, gave away the party that was taking place somewhere in the arena. Jericho listened??aiting for the music to catch his ears.

_**talking  
**Oh my god Becky, look at her butt It's so big She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends Who understands those rap guys They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute I mean her butt It's just so big I can't believe it's so round It's just out there I mean, it's gross Look, she's just so back_

"Who the hell is that?" He mused as he left the bathroom and followed the sound. The closer he got to the room, the more voice's he heard.

"We can't do this here! You heard what Paul said!" Someone hissed.

"I know! But I'm tired of waiting! It's been two weeks since I got any!" A second voice replied.

"Alright, all right. Me to, but you don't see me crying about it." The first one retorted. "We'll give it ten minutes. After that we got to go."

"Okay."

Chris grinned, ten minutes, he could get enough video with that.

Now coming up to the room, which held the secret inside, Chris pulled out his camcorder from its case and turned it on.. Slowly he creeped up to doorway, sliding the camera in slowly in the open doorway.

They're sat, tied up, Nora Greenwald, Mark Callaway and Stacy Keibler. The trio sat grinning up at the man before them.

_**rap**  
I like big butts and I can not lie _

_You other brothers can't deny _

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face You get sprung_

_Wanna pull up tough,__ Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed _

_Deep in the jeans she's wearing I'm hooked and I can't stop staring _

_Oh, baby I wanna get with ya. And take your picture _

_My homeboys tried to warn me. But that butt you got ... Make Me so horney _

_Ooh, rump of smooth skin _

_You say you wanna get in my benz. Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy_

_I've seen them dancin'. The hell with romancin'_

"No wonder why." Chris said quietly, for there stood Rikishi his wrestling attire still on. However the seat of his outfit had been pushed deep within the crack of his ass, letting the two big cheeks hang loosely in the air.

"Ooooh Hurry!" Nora begged of him. "I need one so bad."

Rikishi grinned at the woman, putting his ass by her face and then giving it two slaps on each side to make it jiggle.

"Yessss." The woman moaned of joy.

"Hey! I'm supposed to go first this time!" Mark yelled at Nora. Nora looked at Mark and stuck her tongue out.

"I don't care!"

"Your lucky I'm tied up girl." Mark replied threatening. Rikishi frowned.

"You argue over who goes first?" He asked them. "I tell you who goes first!"

Instantly he moved in front of Stacy, shaking his rear just as he had done for Nora.

"She no argues!" The big man said then backed it up, covering the leggy blondes face.

Stacy squealed of pleasure as Rikishi rubbed her face, trying to take it as deep she would go.

Chris nearly gagged at the site, someone actually enjoying a Stink face? Still he taped on, listening to the music as it played in the background.

_I wanna get you home _

_And UH, double up UH UH _

_I aint talkin bout playboy _

_Cuz silicone parts were made for toys _

_I wannem real thick and juicy _

_So find that juicy double _

_Mixalot's in trouble _

_Beggin for a piece of that bubble _

As the song neared it's end, Chris watched as Nora received her stink face then as Mark enjoyed his. Finally, having enough, Chris left the doorway and headed towards the front door, cursing himself for having this dreaded hobby.

Sure there would be a lot of blackmail, but what would that get you if you got sick filming it?

_So ladies if the butt is round _

_And you wanna triple X throw down_

_ Dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts _

_Baby got back_


End file.
